Truth Or Dare?
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: After his painful break up with Meiru, Netto was invited to a beach resort with some of his female friends, and gets involved in a game of Truth or Dare, in which he finds himself sensually embroiled.
1. Break Up

_**Truth or Dare**_

Welcome to a new fic coming from , which is my second fic, and this time with a different pairing. While Netto's Awakening is still ongoing, I decided to try a little experiment and see how well-receive this fic is, and to know if I should be sticking with Netto x Meiru or try other pairings as a wild idea popped into my head.

Normally this should be an Enzan x Anetta pairing, but I though I should try Netto here…but then…experiment. Whle this fic is random, it still set between Axess and Stream, so it's sort of an in-between. And since this is about Netto and Anetta, I'll be altering the story a bit to give this a reason for a new pairing. Let me know if you like this pairing or not.

- - -

A few years have passed since Dr. Regal and Laser man has been defeated, and peace was restored and lives are getting better, at least for everyone, but then something unexpected happened and this was quite devastating for our hero…Netto Hikari. When he found Jasmine at a mall sprawled to the ground, he rushed to her side and checked her pulse, and seeing that she wasn't breathing, he applied mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, where as Meiru Sakurai passed by and saw this, thinking he was cheating on her and slapped him hard and walked off, and he chose to help Jasmine instead. Anetta then passed by and asked him what happened, and after being informed she went to the nearest information counter to ask for help.

Soon Jasmine was taken to an ambulance and he went to Meiru's house to confront her. Anetta followed and see if she could help out, but then at the Sakurai house a shouting can be heard and Meiru's stubbornness prevailed, refusing to believe Netto's alibi and slapped him again and declared that their relationship (which lasted a year) over. The 14-year old Net Saver angrily walked out, and Anetta could see a red swelling on his left cheek but was concerned to see him shed tears, and she was unsure if she should talk to Meiru about her actions.

- - -

Three months have passed since then, Netto and meiru's friendship strained and neither one of them attempted to rekindle their friendship, as her jealousy and insecurity cost them both the chance to make up, and from there she chose to go with her father to go study in Netopia to study abroad, leaving him quite depressed. Anetta heard of this and decided to help cheer him up.

Making her way to his bedroom, she can see him sitting on his bed, crying and she went to him to comfort him, and saw a side of him that he' never shown to anyone before.

"Why…why is Meiru like that…??? I've been faithful to her…and yet she accused me of cheating her??? I tried to explain and yet she slapped me hard on the face! Is she always like that???"

"Cheer up, Netto…she needs time…I'm sure she'll realize her mistake when she comes back…"

"She's studying in Netopia four a lot of years…that includes senior high school and college. I'd be 25 when she comes back…and I'm sure she'll find someone else…I'm through with her!"

"Netto…shh…"

She hugged him while making soothing sounds as he sobbed softly, and he slowly lay on her legs while getting a bit sober and after almost an hour he fell asleep. She wondered if she should get him off or just stay there, seeing that he was still emotionally vulnerable and decided to stay with him for now. She slowly laid him on his bed and she lay beside him, watching over him.

"_Poor Netto…he's so vulnerable…guess he needs someone besides him…someone to talk to…I guess he needs time to heal…maybe I should stay with him tonight…_"

Thirty minutes have passed and Anetta is still beside Netto, watching him intently and wondered if he'll be alright, but the she was startled when he unconsciously hugged her and his face went near hers, planting an innocent kiss on her lips. She was taken by surprise and now she wasn't sure how to react, and the next moment further give her some mental problem as his lips slowly traveled down to her neck, kissing it gently and this caused an effect on her, feeling her body starting to heat up.

"N-Netto...?"

The 14-year old boy scooted closer ans he continue to gently kiss her neck while his hand strted to caress her back, and she could feel something forming between their abdomens. He was starting to get hard but he didn't force himself on her, since he is apparently asleep. Probably dreaming. She gently pushed him back and he went still, resuming his slumber. She went closer to him to see if he is still asleep, and it shows. She now wondered if he needed someone to look after, and she wondered if it's possible to hook up with him since she did feel a little affection for him.

"Netto...i guess you need to move on...and I'm not sure if I'm the one you need...but I guess...only time will tell...I just be your friend for now..."

She then kissed his cheek and left, saying goodbye to the Hikari parents as she left the house, and Netto resumed his slumber until tomorrow morning. He remained unaware of what he did, and all he had in his mind was pure blank.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Sorry for being short, but this is just the first chapter and an experiment to see how well received this fic is, and if the results are positive, then I'll bring in the next chapter. Though bear in mind that this fic will be short in terms of chapters as this will just be a fill-in while I'm working on the upcoming chapters of **Netto's Awakening**.


	2. Awakened Feelings

_**Truth or Dare**_

Many thanks to you readers for the warm receptions you gave for this fic, and now I'm inspired to make the 2nd chapter, and though the love is last chapter is mild (a brief necking), the major one will soon come along, but for now the plot will take its course here as Netto gets some advice from someone you least expected.

- - -

A week later, Netto was talking with Rockman on his PET which was then connected to his PC, and from there Rockman confirmed that Meiru is at Netopia studying there and is dating someone else. Though it wasn't new to him, the Net Saver felt a bit of emotional pain as his childhood friend and now is ex is lost to him, but then his Navi told him something he didn't expect. After the explanation his face went beet red upon hearing this.

"Did I…kiss Anetta???"

"Yeah…but you were asleep, and probably you're dreaming, so what you did wasn't intentional. I'm sure she thought of this as well, so you don't have to feel guilty about it…"

"But still…I think I violated her…"

"If she felt that she is…she'd already slapped you hard, yet she didn't. But if you asked me…I'd say why not take her on a date…it's time you move on. I already have moved on as I'm now dating Medi…Roll and I agreed to go separate ways as she couldn't leave Meiru…"

"What…you sacrificed your relationship so she could just be with her…"

"Well…it's painful but our decision was mutual. At least there are no hard feelings between us. I know what happened to you was painful, but that's lessons in life. You should pick up what's left and look for a new inspiration in life."

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Good. Now go out there and buy some porn mags…and…"

"Rockman!"

"He-he-he…"

And so Netto went out of the house to look for something to do since it's summer vacation. He was now determined to move on and leave the yesteryears behind, following his Navi's advice and not let the past pull him down. Within 15 minutes he in downtown Tokyo, and went mall-hopping just to keep his mind busy. As he is browsing the stalls he came across a stall that selss herbal medicines, and Jasmine was there, and she spotted the Net Saver and told her grandfather that she'll take a break as she wanted to talk to Netto.

"Netto…waut, I need to talk to you…"

"Jasmine…"

"I'm sorry…if not for me…you and Meiru wouldn't get…"

"It's alright. If I didn't pay attention to you you're illness at that time might get worse, and Meiru's jealousy and insecurity cost us the relationship. I have already moved on…and so should you…"

"Netto…"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

After that, both parted ways as Jasmine wondered how Netto would move on after breaking up with his childhood friend which their bond was so strong no one would thought that their relationship would crumble over something so shallow. As she went back to her stall, Netto bumped into Yaito, who happened to be buying some food for her supplies, and there she told him about what she gathered so far.

"I learned about what happened…so sorry for you, but then it's for the best…"

"And what do you mean by that??"

"Meiru should know better that if you're cheating on her it should be obvious, but then she refused to believe you and confirm that by talking to witnesses and sources. Now she's dating someone else at Netopia and…nah, you shouldn't dwell to the past. Move on and find a new date…"

"Not sure if I could find one…"

"You'll find one sooner than expected…well, see you!"

After 15 minutes he left the mall as he wondered what will happen next and pictured himself dating other girls he knew. As he was sitting on a bench at a park, various thoughts entered his mind, considering what would it be like dating one of them in place of Meiru and he began to make comparisons.

- Yaito Amanokuji: That wouldn't work, being smart like Enzan, but way too short, plus the age gap between them. He sees her as a friend and nothing else.

- Shuuko Kido: A bitshy and timid, though a little jab of confidence should bring out the best in her. Initially thought to carry bad luck, it was confirmed that the bad incidents are just coincidental. Though a bit cute, he sees her only as a friend.

- Jasmine. No doubt only a friend and despite her past attempts to flirt with him, he harbors no hard feelings having seen her change her ways. Only a friend and nothing more.

- Anetta: Now that's a bit of a touchy subject…and quite a difficult opinion to make. Since she came here in Japan, he always sees her as a perfect match for Enzan, but the two stated that they're only friends, and so as of now she's single. She's kind, and pretty, so the color of her skin is no significance since she carries herself fine as it is. I wonder…is falling in love with her possible? And though we're good friends, can we go beyond that? And after what happened yesterday, will she be open to that idea?

His face went beet red upon recalling what Rockman told him and he realized that he has to find and apologize to her for what happened, so he stood up and is heading for her apartment. In an unexpected twist of events, he bumped into Anetta, and the two saw each other. He blushed and she blinked her eyes, seeing him babbling apologies and had him sit on the bench and calm him down. After hearing his explanation, she blushed at recalling what happened and saw how sincere he was.

"Relax…you were dreaming. If you were trying to jump on me, I would have screamed, and you were asleep though you were emotionally hurt at that time. I'm not upset at you or anything."

Netto just looked down at the ground, still feeling ashamed, but then noticed that she was wearing a mini-skirt and saw her shapely thighs, which made him attracted to her, then he slowly glanced at her upper body, as she was wearing a sexy tanktop, and her hair remained the same. Lastly he glanced at her pretty face, and he blushed even more. He was starting to fall for her, yet he wasn't sure how to express or tell her.

She blinked her eyes at seeing his adoring face. She too was starting to notice him, and seeing how slightly "matured" he became, she also wondered if going out with him is a possibility, and her mind was all debate. Netto went back to reality and thought of something to change the subject. He then asked her if she wants to have lunch with him at his home, which she agreed. Within an hour they both arrived and are greeted by Mrs. Hikari and after that, chowtime.

Thirty minutes later they went to Netto's room and they started to talk about normal things though both had to avoid the subject involving Meiru. Instead they talked about how she lost Silk, Blues being infected by the Dark Chip, Dr. Regal tricking her, Duo, and being both a Net Saver and a normal teenager adjusting to life. They were having fun together that they were unaware of how many hours have passed, and unknowingly held hands, and as they lay on bed together, they both wondered where would this lead to, as both were starting to enjoy each other's company. As they faced each other, they froze, glancing at each other's eyes and their faces were just a few spaces away.

"Anetta…"

"Netto…"

Without knowing why, he gently placed his lips against hers, giving out his first kiss. Since he doesn't know how to kiss a girl all he did was giving it a normal kiss as he was kissing his mom's cheek. Anetta was taken aback, and due to her surprise, she didn't know what to do next, and instead she gently held his cheeks, and kissed him in return. Surprised, the 14-year old Net Saver didn't know what to do except follow her lead, and within minutes he was able to reciprocate the kiss. Within minutes the two were sitting on his bed, kissing with more passion and Netto was experiencing something he'd never felt before.

In two minutes he was only in his loose brief and she was still in her clothes, except that her mini-skirt was folded up which exposed her panties and he had her lay down, and spread her legs. Her mind was too preoccupied with what's happening right now, and all she thinks right now was being with the boy who is two years younger than her, his lips and tongue invading hers, but then her body got a jolt as she felt something hard pressing her "center". She could feel it despite wearing their underwear and she could feel it throb.

Netto was in a world of his own, finally giving himself to someone he likes, though he never done it with Meiru. One side of him wondered why he didn't notice Anetta sooner, and now he has the chance to do so. The other side was telling his outer body to stop this, as he feared for her getting scared and feel violated. However the scene between the two was a different story, as Netto gently grinded his hips and she grinded her hips in return, their lips remained locked as his hands began to caress her legs. As the two rolled over, she was on top and it was her turn to touch him. Her hands went inside his loose brief, getting to feel a boy's organ, strengthened and full of life. Her hands then pushed down his underwear and freed his raging organ, and began to rub it gently, up and down.

He moaned through their kisses as his hips thrusts upward, feeling his penis throb hard, and his body was reveling at the new-found sensations. His right hand then caress her thighs slowly rubbed his way up, his fingers going inside the hem of her panties, touching her butt, feeling the soft skin, and the sensation further caused his erection to vibrate, producing stronger sensations. But then both snapped back to reality and composed themselves. He was mortified by this and was silent, and yet she saw how nervous he became, seeing that he wasn't himself and so she soothed him down while talking to him.

"Netto…it's…it's okay…we…we got…well…you know…"

"Sorry…I…I didn't know…know what got into me…"

"You see…I…I…"

Before he could tell her what he feels, a knock on the door was heard and he frantically dressed himself up, and as the door opened, it was Mrs. Hikari, telling the two teens that dinner is ready and invited Anetta to join them. During dinner, Enzan came and was also invited, during the dinner he whispered to Enzan something very important, and after being informed, he agreed to make an appointment.

"Alright…tomorrow lunch…at my house."

By nightfall Enzan escorted Anetta home while Netto wondered what and where will this lead to, still not sure if he love her or not.

**_To Be Continued..._**

A semi-lemon with a love story. Though Netto was beginning to fall for her, he wasn't sure yet. Now he has to seek advice from someone…unlikely someone…


	3. Advice

_**Truth or Dare**_

We are now in the 3rd chapter and here this chapter shows Netto and Enzan having a conversation on what netto should do about his awakening feelings towards Anetta. This would be a big test since Enzan and Anetta were love partners in the canon series.

In response to **Nick410** and **Darkliger01** reviews, Anetta's name in the Japan version is the same as in the US version, while Mary Towa, well, I couldn't be sure since I couldn't find her info on wikipedia. So, sorry but this fic is about Netto x Anetta, so no other a pairings aside from this one will appear.

- - -

A few days later, it was morning. The scene shifts to Netto, who is laying on his bed, naked. Last night he took a shower but despite that he was too sleepy to get some clothes and ended up sleeping without his clothes, and his slumber was peaceful until now. He was having a dream that involved him and Anetta, and you can see his organ rises up as he is dreaming about him and her making out.

In his dream, he and Anetta were making out at his bathroom clad only on his brief while Anetta was only on her bra and panties. They were kissing passionately and his hands were caressing her thighs, and in the real world, Netto was thrusting his hips upward, his erection throbbing, as the dream he was experiencing was arousing for him.

Back at the dream Netto was gently kissing her neck while the bulge of his brief was rubbing Anetta's "center", which was inside her panties. Then the two grinded their hips together, and in the real world Netto's penis throb harder and harder, unaware of his aroused feeling. Despite being aroused the 14-year old Net Saver remained asleep, though he seem to enjoy the sensation.

In the dream sequence, Anetta lips traveled down to his lower body until taking Netto's erection inside her lips, and in the real world his penis throb harder and harder. His hips thrusts upward as he responded to the dream, and his body seem to reciprocate from the mental image of him making out with Anetta. His lower body was starting to move a bit faster as if he is aroused by the sensation.

Going back to the dream, Anetta continue to kiss the "head" until she took him wholly inside her mouth, gently suckling him as he moved his hips forward and backward, and then he took off her remaining clothes until she is naked. He began to kiss her lips and then traveled to her neck via his lips and proceeded to lap her breasts, starting with her right nipple and followed it with her left breast while her hands massaged his hard penis.

At the real world his erection was throbbing VERY hard, and you could see the Net Saver's face responding to the dream while his hips moved upward, his legs straining as if he was getting close to the boiling point. His hands clenched and he moved and laying on his left side, where his erection rubbed against a huge throw pillow, and this further aroused him, as he unknowingly mistook it for Anetta since he is dreaming of her. He thrusts his hips, his penis rubbing against the soft fabric.

At the dream sequence he was kissing her neck while he parted her legs, as he prepared to go in for the first time, and at the moment, both were ready. As he entered her, his penis throbbed very, very hard. At the real world, Netto thrusts his hips very hard, responding to the dream, and he repeated the process and there he reached it. He spilled his seed on the pillow, throbbing while ejecting it, while his hips moved and moved, staining it.

Then his eyes popped open, finally feeling the sensation enveloping his body. He sat up having recalling the dream and then glanced at his pillow, eyes wide-eyed in surprise. He realized what's happening and removed the cover and made sure the stain didn't go further in. He then realized what is happening and rubbed his penis to extract more of his seed and had it dripped at the pillow cover before placing it on the laundry basket. He sat on bed recalling the dream, surprised at why he is dreaming about that dream.

"_Man…my first time…and it was just because of that dream…I'd better go see Enzan later to know what to do next. Should I confess to Anetta or not…?_"

He then dressed up for breakfast as it was already 8 in the morning.

- - -

Three hours later, Enzan got a call from his maid as she reported to him about someone waiting outside the house, and the 16-year old boy guessed who it was, since he was expecting someone today and it was no surprise to him.

"Master Enzan…a Netto Hikari is here to see you. Shall I let him in?"

"Yes, Alice…let him in. I've been expecting him."

After three minutes Netto was sitting inside the living room waiting anxiously for his friend and fellow Net Saver, but is also worried about what to discuss with him as he had no other friends to confide his problem since he was too shy to tell anyone about it. The maid then served him milk and cookies and he took them while awaiting for Enzan. After five minutes he arrived, and saw the younger boy waiting anxiously and could tell that he has something important to discuss with him.

"Sorry for the wait, Netto. Had to fix some things inside my room. Now what seems to be the problem? I could tell you're worried over something. Don't be afraid."

Netto's first initial response was a blush to his cheeks and after three minutes of silence he slowly toldhim about his problems,. And this slightly surprised him, seeing him flustered over some other girl when he effortlessly got hooked with Meiru back then without any problem. Why is he shy towards Anetta? He sees this topic as interesting and decided to help him out.

"Well…that's a surprise…you were able to confess to Meiru…but you're getting flustered over Anetta? Seriously, if she feel violated she's slapped you hard, yet she returned the kiss and allowed you to make out with her. I can tell that she's also developing feelings for you. Why don't you tell her, and from there you'll know the answer to that question."

"Are you…sure about that…? Well…I once could tell you were…"

"Me and Anetta are just friends and nothing else. You don't need to be worried over something. It's normal. I promise you once you tell her what's inside you, things will set its course and from there you'll know what her response will be like."

"But I'm afraid…if we do hook up we might…well…"

"About you and Meiru, she ended your relationship because of her jealousy and insecurity, but Anetta's different, so there's no need for you to be worried. Just be yourself and you'll do just fine. I'm sure you get along with her just fine. Even if she do dump you, you two will remain friends."

Nodding, Netto thanked him for the advice and shook hands with him and the two friends parted ways as he decided to go to the mall to unwind and to decide what to do next. Whle at a nearby mall, he was looking around, wondering how to tell Anetta what he fels about her when a voice called to him and he seemingly recognized that voice. A woman, and when he looked at the stall to his left, he was surprised to see who it was. It's Tamako Shiraizumi, who is the owner of a merchandise stall in the Yoka Hot springs, selling her merchandise, and she saw the Net Battler whom they fought but ended in a draw.

"Hey…you've grown a bit up. What brings you here? Care for a net battle?"

"No thanks. I didn't bring my PET with me. What about you? Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm selling my wares. Oh, are you free this summer?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I'm opening a Spring resort by the next weekend, but I decided to invite you to come over so you can have first hand in spending the night at my resort, it's like having a pre-vacation. It'll be my treat so no worries."

"Hmm…a free stay at your soon-to-be opened resort…sounds fine. I'll be there."

"Okay…see you in three days!"

With that he left the mall to head home to prepare his clothes for the upcoming trip, and at the same time asked permission from his parents and got the go-signal so he prepared both his travel and swimming clothes, while Rockman appeared on his PET having learned of his trip there. A series of conversation took place.

"…so you're going there, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry for you, I'm not coming…Jasmine invited me to go to an outing as Medi will be there, so I'm coming. Too bad you won't be taking home any freebies from her…"  
"I'm not after that! I'm going there because I need to unwind…"

"Yeah…say…why not invite Anetta?"

"I'm not sure if I should…"

"Maybe you're right…especially after you had a wet dream about her…"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT???!!!"

"Secret…"

"Get off my back!"

"Boing, boing…ka-boing…my birdie's bouncing…up and down, pointing like an arrow…"

"RAAAGGGHHH!!!!!"

Netto was pissed off and he started shaking his PET which his Navi got dizzy and was shaking with fright as he logged off to escape his partner's wrath. After everything is ready, he waited for two more days, and when that day came, he boarded a bus as he waited for it to be full so that the bus will leave.

At the Yoka Hot Springs, Tamako had just finished cleaning her new resort cabins as she intended to open it to public within the next three days, and after cleaning visitors came. Yaito Amanokoji, Shuuko Kido, Madoi Iroaya, and Anetta. Anetta was invited by Yaito while Yaito, Shuko and Madaoi were invited by Tamako to spend the day and night here, with all unaware that Netto was also invited and he has yet to arrive.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Again another semi-lemon with a love story. It was a dream sequence but he unofficially got his "first time" via a wet dream. And with his trip to the hot springs coming, he'll get physically involved with one of the four girls…which will take place within the next chapter.


	4. Hot Spring

_**Truth or Dare**_

The "meeting" between Netto and Anetta will commence here amid the comedy that's about to ensue, and this is where the fic title is derived, so read on and enjoy…

- - -

At the Yoka Hot Springs, Tamako had just finished cleaning her new resort cabins as she intended to open it to public within the next three days, and after cleaning visitors came. Yaito Amanokoji, Shuuko Kido, Madoi Iroaya, and Anetta. Anetta was invited by Yaito while Yaito, Shuko and Madaoi were invited by Tamako to spend the day and night here, with all unaware that Netto was also invited and he has yet to arrive.

As the girls are putting their things inside their rooms, Madoi decided to give the rest a tour around town as Tamako asked her to buy some supplies at a nearby mall. Yaito, Anetta and Shuuko didn't mind going along as they wanted to unwind after a long trip.

Yaito: "Leave the payment to me…I'll shoulder it! And I want to buy new swimsuits…"

Madoi: "I want one too…"

Shuuko: "Do I have to come…?"

Anetta was glancing at the sky, recalling the moment she and Netto did a brief make-out at his bedroom and wondered if she should tell him her feelings as she wasn't sure yet, and wondered if he feels the same about her. She was roused from her thoughts as Madoi pulled her towards the rest, and they all left the hot springs as Tamako makes preparations for tonight's sleepover. However, Yaito's shopping spree had herself and the other girls busy, and are away for about an hour or so, and Netto arrived much later, seeing that Tamako is the only one here. As the two greeted, he placed his bag on the nearby counter while she and Netto had a normal conversation, which surprised her after learning of his current life.

"Seriously…? Meiru broke up with you because of a misunderstanding? Yet she didn't even attempt to rekindle your relationship?"

"Although we did rekindle our friendship a bit, but she didn't want to resume our relationship and chose to study in Netopia…she even found a boyfriend there…"

"You seem to have moved on…"

"Yeah…and I'm fine now…"

"Dating anyone?"

"Er…no…not yet…"

Meanwhile, Rockman and Metal Man were playing "WWE No Mercy 20XX" on the **Sony Playstation 5000**, seemingly forgetting that they're with their masters as they were playing wrestlers "Triple H" and "John Cena". Seeing that their Navis are enjoying themselves, Tamako suggested to Netto to go have fun at a mall and come back later as she is making preparations here. Nodding he left to stroll around town.

Tamako then resumed her preparations which included cleaning. Seeing that she needed help in preparing food, She asked some of Yaito's maids to help her in preparing and they obliged, and within an hour or so food is ready and are stored in the refrigerator to keep it from rotting. Checking her PET, she was surprised that Rockman and Metal Man are wrestling…for REAL.

Rockman: "I told you…no using GameShark! You cheater!"

Metal Man: "I'm not using cheats!"

Rockman: "You liar! F-U Driver!"

Slam!

Metal Man: "That hurts! Knee Breaker!"

Blag!

Rockman: "Five-Knuckle Shuffle!"

Ka-bash!

Metal Man: "Pedigree!"

Pog!

Rockman: "Shattered Dreams!"

Splag!

Metal Man: "Ow! My balls! And that's Goldust's move!"

Rockman: "Tombstone Piledriver!"

Metal Man: "EEYYAAHH!!!"

Tamako sweat-dropped at this seeing how childish the two Navis acted, and wondered why they're still at it. She then went back to her duties in looking after her shop as customers are lining up to buy her products.

By mid-afternoon the girls returned with the supplies they bought and started decorating the rest house while remaining unaware of Netto being within this area. Netto was at a mall and at an internet café browsing on the net, and accidentally typed "make out" videos which became apparent and played. It showed two teenagers kissing and followed it with necking while slowly removing their clothes. The 14-year old Net Saver blushed while fixated at the love scenes, getting aroused while making sure no one sees him and the PC he's using. While watching he secretly caressed the bulge on his shorts, watching the scenes when the memory of him and Anetta returned, and this added fuel to his hidden desire and he unknowingly "pinched" his erection while watching the footage, feeling his hard organ throb harder, but after five minutes it came to a stop as his rental time expired and the PC shuts down.

Netto had to walk slowly as he tries to hide the bulge on his shorts while keeping himself from going to a toilet to caress himself as he heads out of the mall and back to the Yoka Hot Springs, hoping to get a room and relieve himself of his desire, though he wondered why he is thinking of Anetta when he was having feelings for her.

- - -

Meanwhile, the girls were already at the pool with the warm spring waters enveloping their bodies and felt relaxed, having a good time and seemingly forgetting everything else as they savored the warm and relaxing feeling that they're experiencing, and they all have Tamako to thank with. While at the pool the girls are having discussions on everyday life, and Neto was among the topics discussed.

"…so whenever I get to meet Netto…we placed our Navis on the line…and if he wins, he get to bring home freebies for free…but then we reached a draw because of Bubble Man…"

"Netto got into trouble when Aqua Man latched onto Rockman as he idolized him and wouldn't let go…it took the incident with Burner man to give Netto the Aqua Soul Chip and chase him away and…well…that's about it…except that thanks to Mr. Higure Netto no longer thinks of me as a jinx…"

"Nothing I have worth mentioning about Netto…except brag to him my famous forehead…"

Anetta was silent the whole time as she keeps on thinking about Netto, and she slowly come to a realization that she has fallen for him and she couldn't blame him for kissing her and trying to tell her something, and since he's not around, maybe they'll have a private conversation when they all get back home, but then Madoi splashed water on her face to make Anetta snap out of her "space", earning giggles from the rest of the girls.

"So…thinking of someone, eh? Enzan?"

"Nope…we're just friends…nothing more."

"Hmm…Dekao?"

"Beep…"

"Tohru?"

"Give me a break, Yaito…"

"Netto…?"

It took a few seconds before Anetta responded, but the girls are on to her as they sensed something from her. They deduced that she developed feelings for him since they saw her blushing and it took longer for her to come up with a reply or rebuttal.

"So you finally got a crush on Netto! Good taste, I must say…"

"I DO NOT!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I AM NOT!"

"AM TO…"

"AM NOT!"

"AM TO…"

"AM NOT!"

"AM TO…"

"AM NOT!"

As the minutes passed on, the girls decided to leave and head to the lockers to change, and while changing, Netto arrived, still walking slow because his erection hasn't subsided and when he saw the pool he knew he had to get there to hide his hardness. As he went to his room he took off all of his clothes and took out his towel, and is ready to hit the pool, but then his erection throbbed, and he was compelled to rub his hard penis.

As he did so, the thoughts about him and Anetta in his dream came back and he unknowingly rubbed himself quite fast, feeling his erecton throbbing harder while swaying his hips, but after two minutes he stopped, realizing where he is and he realized that he almost give in to the sensation. He blushed deeply what he just did and was embarrassed by it.

"_Ahhh…I feel like a maniac…why is it every time I think of Anetta I get really hard…???_"

Fighting the urge, he ran towards the pool and jumped in, feeling the relaxing warmth of the spring water and he was now relaxing. And because of the warm spring water he mind was kept away from the sensation of his privates. Meanwhile the girls emerged from the locker and huddled at the living room where Tamako prepared her special stew for dinner (it's 6 pm, but the sun is still up but ready to set). The girls are clad in their bathing suit, but Anetta's swimsuit stands out the best because of her revealing outfit (a two-piece and is made from soft silk, colored orange that matched her hair), and they began eating the stew while Madoi took out a box full of playing cards.

"Hey…let's play truth or dare…!"

"What's that? How will we do that…?"

"each one of us picks a card…in one round…whoever gets the lowest number, that person will either choose "truth"…in which the person confesses or admit to a question…or "dare"…where that person will do what he's told to do…"

"Sounds fun…"

"Let's do it…"

About an hour later, Netto emerged from the pool and decided to go inside to dress up, and wiped his body dry. Thankfully his penis was already in "sleep mode", so he had no problem concealing it, as he assumed that no one is here. However, he was unaware of the other girls being here so he went inside the rest house naked with the towel wrapped around his head as he is drying his hair. The girls saw Netto coming in naked. Shuuko blushed, Yaito grinned and took her video camera and recorded him, Anetta was a bit shocked (though not embarrassed) while Tamako and Madoi whistled as they admired his sexiness (even though he's still 14, his body is still that of a 13 year old but his built was quite slim but normal-looking, and his organ size s at normal size too). Hearing the whistle he took off the towel off his head and his face turned beet red at seeing the girls staring at him, and in his flustered reaction he dropped the towel and Netto was still in shock trying to cover himself, so he covered his privates with his hands, but he stared wide-eyed as Yaito connected her video-cam on the TV and it showed Netto's "hidden treasure", much to Tamako and Madoi's delight.

"Um…is Netto that big…?"

"Only when he's hard, Shuuko…"

"Hard??? As in…"

"When his birdie went "KA-BOING"…"

Netto blushed deeper at this while Anetta was silent, and fought the urge no to blush at seeing Netto being here. She knew that she was falling for him but is unsure how to react or what to do with everyone else around here.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Netto's got into a situation here…and with the girls with him…well…hilarity ensue…sorry for the lack of lemon scenes, apart from Netto "touching" himself, but this time this chapter needs to get a little "plot seriousness"…

Next chapter, the game of Truth or Dare begins…and that's where Netto and Anetta get "kinky" with it…

**_Note:_**

About that WWE No Mercy thing...well...I just made that up. I owned a Nintendo 64 and the game, WWF No Mercy. Even though WWE Smackdown on the PS2 and PS3 are popular, No Mercy stands out, and I stil play with it up to this day, and I just bought a controller memory pak (my third one) so I can save my CAWs (Create A wrestler) to accomodate the ECW roster.

About the Sony Playstation 5000...I made that up as well. Hey this is the Rockman universe...I had to create a video game system for that particular world...at least I made an attempt on it since some fic don't depict what playing games the character show apart from acrcademachines and PETs...


	5. Truth Or Dare

_**Truth or Dare**_

Sorry for the long wait, as I was busy with other things, so here's the continuation.

The wait is over as the lemon scene between Netto and Anetta commences here, but first they and their friends do a poker game where the title is the main root of this fic, so read on and enjoy!

- - -

Netto was paralyzed with shock and surprise as he stood naked with his hands covering his privates while Madoi, Tamako and Yaito whistling the 14-year old boy while Shuuko just blushed, while Anetta was silent as she didn't expect him to show up, but Tamako knew that the situation would prove too much for him and decided to calm him down so he can regain his composure and told Netto to join them in getting together.

"Er…is it okay?"

"Sure it's okay…it's just us. Why not sit down with us while you cover yourself with your towel?"

As Netto covered himself with his towel, he sat beside the girls, and was seated on the floor beside Anetta. Meanwhile the girls were smiling as they have ideas popping inside their heads. With Netto only in a towel, and with the game "truth or dare" underway, they got the perfect ploy to get him do things they wanted, all for the sake of the game.

The 14-year old boy was a bit uncomfortable, as he is sitting inside the hall with four girls, all wearing bikini suits, and are oozing with sex appeals, with Yaito being the exception. Moreover, he already have enough trouble staying in control, as his organ had just subsided and he had no idea what to do should he get hard again. Seeing that the girls are holding playing cards he felt that it's safe enough not to get into a compromising situation, and Yaito began to commence the game.

The 14-year old net Saver got the drift after being told of the game's mechanics, though he was worried about what would happen anytime, but since the rest are here, he felt safe…at least for now. And he began to take at least five cards in his deck, and the rest followed suit. The instruction: whoever has the lowest score will either choose truth or dare, and whoever has the highest score will either ask a question or have the person do something in a dare. As everyone placed their cards, Netto got the lowest with his deck totaling about 9, Shuuko with 10, Madoi with 13, Tamako with 14, Anetta with 18, and Yaito with 21.

Yaito: "So…what will it be…? You want to tell the truth…since you're not man enough to take the dare…it's so like you always…"

Netto: "What??"

Yaito: "Chicken-little...bok-bok-bok-bok..."

Netto: "Fine! I'll take dare! Name it...I'll take it!"

Netto felt a bit of a blow in his pride and hastily chose dare as he couldn't stand letting her tease him, but what he didn't know is that he fell for her ruse, and when it is final, Yaito made her dare...have him remove his towel. The 14-year old Net Saver stared wide-eyed, and realized what he got himself into, and as he tried to talk his way out, he couldn't having been reminded of the rules, and not wanting to be teased again as "Chicken Little", he slowly removed his towel, revealing his "hidden assets", and Madoi and Tamako whistled louder, Yaito recoded him on camera, Shuuko blushed, while Anetta just glanced at it, seeing that he shaved himself clean, which makes him look very sexy despite looking like a younger boy.

Tamako: "Wow...you're so sexy, Netto...keep it that way..."

Madoi:"Don't mind us...we're mature enough to handle a naked boy..."

Netto (mumbling): "Speak for yourselves..."

Just as the gang are about to resume their game, droplets of water made its way in on the window. Looking at the window, the gang were surprised to see that it was raining outside, and Anetta and Madoi stood up to close the window, though there was room for the humid to go in, so the area inside remained cool. Netto glanced at Anetta, seeing her sexy curves and that her bikini was very sexy and in an instant, his penis slowly rises hard, yet the 14-year old boy was fixated at her to notice it. Tamako whistled louder, Yaito took her video cam and recorded it, while Shuuko just blushed while staring it. He only realized it when his erection throbbed and his face went red at this but to his dismay, his towel was nowhere to be seen, as Yaito hid it just in case. Anetta also saw it yet she became fascinated. He was fully shaved and its size was 6 inches.

Tamako: "Don't mind us, Netto…it's just us. No need to be embarrassed…"

Madoi: "Wow…you're so sexy…"

Just as tension was about to subside, the TV went on and it turn out that their PETs were connected to the TV, and the footage showed Rockman dressed like a concert conductor standing on stage, with Color Man, Glyde, and Metal Man were dressed like choir singers and the music blared as Rockman waved his "baton" to commence singing.

"Boing-boing-ka-boing… Boing-boing-ka-boing…Netto's birdie rises up…Up and down…Up and down…his birdie cannot go left and right…like a flower in a park…when the sun shines in the day, it just simply goes up and up…"

Everyone, save for Netto, giggled at the Navi's singing, though they quickly composed themselves at seeing him getting upset, so they got back into the game and here are the scores for round 2:

Netto – 18

Anetta – 15

Shuuko – 12

Tamako – 10

Madoi – 8

Yaito – 4

Netto grinned wickedly as he got the highest score and now he can exact vengeance and forced Yaito to take "Truth", in which he asked her what was her most recent embarrassing moment in her life, and despite trying to talk her way out, she caved in.

Yaito: "Err…I was inside my office when I tripped on a wire and…I bumped my head…and my forehead swelled…right on front of the investors…despite their laughing…we closed the deal…but still it was very embarrassing to the least…"

The gang giggled at this and resumed their game but before round 3 is underway, the TV flashed and this time it featured a small balloon in soft node attached to an oxygen tank, and Rockman is there holding a microphone.

"Netto is now ready to do a superhero thing…"

Netto wondered what his navi is up to until a voice came from the TV itself.

"Oh no…someone is in trouble…I must go and save…from Netto Hikari to a super hero. This is a job for Super Bird! Up, up and away…."

Immediately the oxygen tank was activated and the balloon was filled up with hydrogen gas…but it turns out that it wasn't a balloon, but a condom with Netto's face drawn and dressed in a "Superman" costume. But then the oxygen tank didn't stop and the condom exploded with Rockman making a speech.

"Oh no…too much power…I lost my birdie!"

Netto's face got redder while the girls giggled a bit louder but not loud enough for them to be heard, and to quell off the tension they resumed round 3. After shuffling and arranging the playing cards, they took 5 cards each and laid their deck on the table and here are the results:

Netto – 11

Anetta – 14

Shuuko – 5

Tamako – 16

Madoi – 8

Yaito – 9

Shuuko was surprised to see this and Tamako was the highest and asked her what she would take. Rather than embarrassing herself with truth, she chose dare, and Tamako glanced at her friends and was fixated at Netto. She then got an idea on what to do next.

Tamako: "I dare you…touch Netto's birdie. Too scared, huh?"

Netto blushed and so was Shuuko, but she mustered the courage to take the dare and she did, she approached the boy and gently touched his erection, feeling it vibrating. He swallowed hard and tried not to react but his penis throbbed and throbbed feeling her soft and smooth fingers caressing his erection. This was the first time his organ was being touched by a girl, and though he liked the feeling, he was very modest not to express it in front of the rest. Seeing that he might burst unexpectedly, Tamako told Shuuko that time is up, and she was relieved by this and went back to her place. Anetta stole quick glances at his erection, seeing it moving back and forth. She glanced back at her cards before giving it back to have the cards reshuffled.

After that they took their cards again but before the game could resume the TV flashed again and this time it showed Rockman dressed like a Yakuza boss wielding a katana, with Color Man, Metal Man and Glyde dressed as Yakuza gangsters holding a huge, hanging punching bag with Netto's picture pasted, acting as the bag's "face." It was standing in front of a table with a huge eggplant laid on the chopping board. The girls giggled as they seem to guess what they're about to show in spite of Netto's wondering.

CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!

Rockman was holding a katana and chopped the eggplant and then shouted in a mocking way aimed at Netto, in a rather Japanese slang.

"I…chopee-chopee…you're pee-pee…hee-hee-hee…ha-ha-ha…ho-ho-ho…"

And the girls finally burst their bubbles. They squealed and laughed so loudly at that and Netto finally guessed what it is, and was totally embarrassed by it and pissed off. He stood up and grabbed a vase, attempting to smash it on the TV. The Navis hugged at each other, terrified at what's about to happen, but Madoi and Tamako held onto him and tried to calm him down. It wasn't easy and had to sooth him in order to make him stop his assault, and after some five minutes, he finally simmer down, but his face went red again as he looked down, seeing that his hard penis was just a few meters away from Anetta's face, and she just stood there not moving, but is also blushing.

Netto: "Anetta…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Anetta: "It's okay…I know you didn't…"

The rest of the girls grinned at the sight but nevertheless resumed their game and reshuffled the cards and took out their deck, with the results laid down:

Netto – 11

Anetta – 14

Shuuko – 18

Tamako – 10

Madoi – 12

Yaito – 13

Shuuko then made Tamako take the truth. She asked him if she ever lost a match. Tamako was hesitant but finally told them that Netto finally beat her and went home with her MP5000 (a futuristic version of MP3). Netto just grinned and they all shuffled again the cards and took their cards and make their own card combo and laid it on the table.

Netto – 11

Anetta – 12

Shuuko – 8

Tamako – 10

Madoi – 5

Yaito – 13

Madoi braced herself as Yaito is the highest and there she chose dare. The "blond banshee" then glanced at Netto and then took out something from her bag and tossed it to her. Madoi stared wide-eyed at the object she just caught and Yaito made the dare.

Yaito: "I dare you…put it on Netto's birdie…if you have the boobs, that is…"

Madoi: "WHAT???!!! OF COURSE I HAVE THE BOOBS! FINE, I'LL PUT IT ON!"

Without further ado, the ex-World Three member opened the packet the out the contents, revealing it to be a condom. She went to Netto and slowly, and carefully, she puts the condom on Netto's erection, and the Net Saver mentally moaned at the sensation, feeling his hard penis vibrating at her soft hands. Madoi was now fixated on his hard organ, feeling it throb and unknowingly held it, slowly masturbating him, but after a minute she stopped and went back to her seat. He was relieved that she stopped, but he wasn't sure if he should take it off.

Yaito: "What was that for…?"

Madoi: "Couldn't help it…it's too cute…"

Tamako: "Way to go…"

Netto was feeling more and more aroused, now that he is wearing a condom, and he is tempted to arouse himself further but held on to his will power, not wanting to give in, at least not in public. As they took their cards again, they got the results and the scores are:

Netto – 11

Anetta – 7

Shuuko – 10

Tamako – 13

Madoi – 12

Yaito – 16

Anetta braced herself as Yaito got the highest and wonder what she has in store for him. There Yaito made her statement as she "mocked" Aneta that she'll took truth since she isn't womanly enough to take the dare. Anetta felt insulted and stood up, pointing a finger at Yaito.

Anetta: "You think I'm not womanly enough? Fine, I'll take dare! Bring out your worse and I'll face it!"

Yaito grinned as she fell for the bait and there she made her bet.

Yaito: "Okay…I dare you to make out with Netto!"

"WHOA!!!!"

Everyone gasped and Anetta realized that she got suckered, but Yaito reminded her that she'll take on any dare, and now she has no way of backing out. She glanced at Netto, seeing that he is blushing, and so was she, but then both realized that they'll have to abide by the bet.

Anetta: "Um…let's abide with the dare…let's pretend that we're a couple…we'll just kiss…okay…?"

Netto: "Ah…okay…"

Both stood still and slowly embraced, and their lips met, starting off with a slow kiss, but as their bodies got closer, his erection slowly pressed her "center", igniting a building sensation in her but she had to ignore the feelings as she was doing the bet. Netto did the same but little by little his body was starting to give in, as his erection throbbed at the moment his abdomen gently leaned against hers.

Two minutes later their kiss started to get passionate, her arms began to caress his back, while Netto was still trying to take control of his action but then his penis, covered in condom was throbbing harder and harder, and somewhat his mind slipped as his hips gently moved on his own, the underbelly of his shaft began to rub her "center", and despite that she is still wearing a bikini, it provided a good source of stimulation. Within a few seconds her body reacted and she leaned closer, her hands went down lower and gently cupped his buttocks, and he his hands began to caress her thighs.

The girls giggled as the two gently lay on the mat, Netto laying on top of Anetta, her legs spread and his hips began to thrust, as if he is having intercourse with her. They continued to kiss, their minds were elsewhere due to the passion they're feeling and her hips began to move on its own, greeting his hips. Feeling his erection rubbing her and throbbing, and with each minute passed by his hips was thrusting a bit faster, and as the girls moved to their sides, they could see Netto's penis rubbing her center, and they also noted that the center of her bikini have a wet spot, and knew that it's just a matter of time before he exploded.

Indeed, with two minutes left Netto's tongue was clashing with hers, and his hips was pushing itself further and so was Anetta's, his penis is throbbing, and he was starting to feel something building up but his mind was flooded with thoughts, not sure what to do, and he just thrust and thrust. His breath becoming ragged, and in the heat of the passion her hands pushed his hips slightly away and began masturbating him, rubbing his penis up and down. With her hands and with the condom, the sensation became unbearably pleasurable, his body went into orgasmic spasm and thrust his hips faster and faster.

She somewhat return to reality as she felt his penis throb and throb and looking down she saw the "head" of the condom being filled by Netto's seed, his penis moving in and out of her hand, and all she did was rub him, and then she heard him moan softly, and there both stopped, having realized what just happened. Both sat up blushing deep, but Anetta smiled at him so that he won't feel very embarrassed.

Netto: "Um…I'm…"

Anetta: "It's okay…we just make out…right…?"

But before he could reply, the lights went off, and Tamako guessed what happened.

Tamako: "Great…power failure…everybody stay calm and I'll get an emergency lamp…"

After three minutes electricity was restored and everyone noticed that Netto went missing. Rockman told the girls that he went to the bathroom to remove the condom, abd the girls decided to continue playing with their cards, and by dinnertime everyone were eating, with Netto being quiet and Anetta decided to talk to him later on how to help ease his discomfort.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hop this makes up for the long wait. Next chapter will bring a closure to this fic…in a sensual way.


	6. Shower Of Love

**_Truth Or Dare?_**

The ending to this fic, and another lemon. Enjoy the show and thanks for tuning in!

- - -

After dinner was served, all were ready to go to bed, as they discussed about the game they had earlier, but Netto was so embarrassed by it that he went ahead after finishing his food. Anetta had to ignore the teasing the other girls give to her though Tamako was quick to urge the other girls to stop their teasing. Within the next two hours they all went to bed, but Anetta was still awake as she couldn't get some sleep, so she opted to go take a shower.

At the shower, the time was 12 mn, and as she enters the shower room, she was quite surprised to see the lights turned on, and saw Netto standing there looking at the wall. Seeing that he was upset over something she decided to go help him out, and placed a hand over his shoulder. As he was roused from his musing, he was quite flustered that he was again being seen naked by a girl though she just smiled at him.

"It's okay, Netto…we've been like this last night, so it's no big deal Why are you looking sad again? If it's about last night…don't worry about it. It was just a dare…and it's just us friends, so no worries. Okay?"

"Well…after what happened last night…I was wondering what you feel about…"

"Netto…"

"Well…I was wondering if you would like to be my…well…um…"

She was taken by surprise by what he said, and though it was a bit of a shock, she also wondered if it's okay to go dating with him, and now seeing that he likes her she can now take the initiative and give him her answer.

"Yes. I accept."

And so they are official, and they hugged each other out. It was there that she noticed something. Both smelled a bit bad. Seeing that he was going to take a shower, she decided to excuse herself but something hit him and this further surprised him.

"Um…would you like…to shower…with me?"

She was indeed surprised by this yet seeing how gallant he is in asking her, and in light of what they did last night, she accepted to help him feel comfortable, and began removing her clothes. The younger boy stared in awe, seeing her naked for the first time and what a sight to behold. Her skin, despite being tanned, was very smooth and flawless. Her boobs were also amazing, and as he looked down, she was clean shaved.

Anetta glanced at her naked lover, seeing that he was also shaved and saw his penis rising up slowly, though she opted to do nothing except opening the shower faucet and water sprinkled down. As they began soaping their bodies, he couldn't help but look at her while her back was turned, and then closed his eyes as he was using shampoo on his hair. While his eyes were closed, Anetta took sneaking glances at him, looking down at his hardened penis, seeing that his erection was above average in terms of size, and recalling last night, she wondered if she were naked and ended up making love, things would have a different result as the other girls were there.

As the showering ended, both stepped out of the shower, drying themselves with the towel, but as she stopped mid-way, Netto accidentally bumped her from behind, but his erection rubbed her behind, and the sensual feeling was ignited. He moaned softly at this and Anetta just stood still, feeling the sensation and slowly builds up. As she turn around, both their faces were near each other and blushed. After some two minutes the 14-year old Net Saver made his move, slowly kissing her on her lips, and she slowly accepted.

As the kiss continued, they slowly embraced and their abdomens leaned against each other, his erection started to rub her "flower", their bodies started to heat up. As he began to kiss her neck, his right hand began to caress her smooth and soft thighs while his left hand began to rub her bare butt. She tilted her head up as his lips touched her neck down to her chest, feeling the sensation taking her to the next level, and she stared wide-eyed feeling his lips lapping her nipples, while feeling his "head" rubbing her clitoris.

As she leaned against the sides of the toilet tank, her legs spread he slowly tries to enter her, but it only partially entered her, as he was just arousing her. Feeling amorous she grabbed his penis and began to slowly rub him. She could feel his organ throb very hard and hear him moan softly, and begun to thrust his hips, his erection moving inside her hand. Their lips met again and now their tongues clashing.

After some two minutes his body wanted more and tried to enter her gain. Lifting her left leg and placed her feet on the seat of the toilet, he slowly entered her and got in. Since Anetta told her back that her hymen broke during their final encounter with Dr. Regal, he now has no problem with going inside her for the first time. And for the first time, he entered a girl, and the feeling was unexpected, feeling moist, warm and pleasure and felt he could explode inside her, his penis throb ad throb, and both moaned at the same time.

He began to slowly sway his hips and soon she did the same, feeling him throb inside her, their lips clashing each other along with their tongues, silencing their moans. As each passing minutes, his penis gets harder and harder while her "flower" became more moist, and the feeling keeps on building up. And soon their bodies reached their peaks, and she was the first to explode, moaning inside his mouth, her insides clenching his and her feminine fluids covered his raging organ. A minute later he followed suit, his erection throb harder and harder and fired his seed, shooting it inside her. After some three minutes he finally pulled himself out and both sat on the toilet, panting.

After regaining some their strength, both head back to their rooms. By morning they all had back home, with Anetta being escorted by her new-found lover and now their relationships begins.

**_The End_**


End file.
